Love That Trecends Through The Era's
by InuyashaTheHalfDemon
Summary: well this is my 2nd FanFic and its about Kagome and Inuyasha pairing ano i dont want to give to much information so u have to just read it anf find out


hey everyone who reads this fanfic well this is my second one but I haven't put my first one in here and I'm not sure if I am going to even put it in but u never know well hope you enjoy my fanfic

Japanese words u can learn and might be in the fic

Baka - Idiot, Stupid

Ano - Ummm

Osuwari - Sit

Urusai - Shut up

Doushstei (I'm not sure if that's how u spell it) - Why

Gomen - Sorry

Gomen Ne Sai (not sure again) - I am sorry

Dai Jou Bu- Are you ok?

Arigatou - Thank you

Houshi - Monk

Da Me- No!

Ja Ne - See ya, See you

Kawaii - Cute

Matte - Wait

Miko - Priestess

Nandai - What, Why

Sugoi - Wow, Amazing

Hai - Yes

Italicized words mean there talking in there mind

It was a nice sunny day in the feudal era and it seemed peaceful... well for a little bit

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome at the sleeping hanyou "Inuyasha wake up!...osuwari!"

Inuyasha goes piling through the ground

"RRRR WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha, "Hey your the one who said not to be late today to go find the jewel shards! I woke up early so you wouldn't get mad and when I get here your snoozing your head like there isn't a care in the world when I had to wake up so early barely getting ANY beauty sleep!"

Miroku and Shippou watch

"hey hey you two calm down" said Sango and is completely ignored

"well its your fault for waking up so early woman!"

"WHAT! RRRR! OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARIII!" now as u can imagine Inuyasha is now in 5 feet hole twitching

Kagome gets on her bike and starts leaving

"a...ano..Kagome-sama where are you going?" said Miroku

"IM GOING HOME!" Kagome yelled back to Miroku

Inuyasha slowly crawls out of the hole

"good job Inuyasha you baka she left!" yelled Shippou

Inuyasha punches Shippou on the head

"WAHHHH!" cried Shippou

mean while Kagome is on her way home

_Inuyasha that baka I won't ever wake up early for him again! Arghh I feel like I wanna stay mad at him forever...but...I have another feeling that just wants to be with him forever...HUH! what am I thinking! I don't want to stay with Inuyasha forever...or...do I?..._

Kagome gets to the Bone Eaters Well and goes into the well

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and the others

"well I guess were going to continue without Kagome" said Miroku, "yea I guess..." replied Sango

"alrite than lets go find some jewel shards" said Inuyasha and they all started to go find some yet it took a long time and since they didnt know if some demons had a jewel shard they just killed all the demons that attacked them.

At Kagome's house

_Arghh doushstei? why am I thinking about this arghh I have gotta get this out of my mind hmm I'll watch some TV_

turns the TV on and watches Mahou Sensei Negima

Later with Inuyasha and others

"awww man another that didn't have a jewel shard!" Inuyasha yelled in anger, "see if you didn't make Kagome go back to her world than we wouldn't be killing so many demons and lets see how many shards we have hmm no not 3 not 2 not even 1 shard we wasted so much time killing demons and we got nothing!" yelled Shippou

"Inuyasha how about we stop for today and find a camping spot we can continue tommorrow" said Miroku

"...fine" replied Inuyasha, "we'll start again tommorrow"

"there seems to be a good spot to make a camp" said Sango pointing at a near by area under a tree

"ok, Inuyasha you go get some fire wood and me and Sango will get something to eat" said Miroku

"Hai" said Inuyasha

"You better not do anything dirty Houshi-sama!" said Sango

"oh no no of course not hehehe" replied Miroku while having a sweatdrop

"Hey what am I going to do?" asked Shippou

"Shippou do you want to come with me and Houshi-sama or go with Inuyasha?"

"YOU AND MIROKU! I don't want to go with Inuyasha"

"ok Shippou lets go get some food" said Miroku

later Inuyasha came back with some wood and started a fire a little awhile after that Miroku, Sango, and Shippou came back with some fish to eat

"oooo it looks good" Shippou said staring at the fish burning in the fire while bouncing around a little

"calm down Shippou you'll be able to eat it soon" said Sango

"Yea I know, hm? looks at Inuyasha"

Inuyasha is looking at the ground looking depressed

"_Hmmm I wonder what Inuyasha is thinking right now, why does he look so depressed... maybe it might do with Kagome" _

while back with Kagome she finishes Mahou Sensei Negima and looks for another show

_sigh nothing on that Mahou Sensei Negima episode was the only good thing to watch...and...I still cant get it out of my mind...doushstei?..._

hugs pillow next to her

well that's the end of the first chapter I hope you guys liked it


End file.
